


compromised

by ictus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Spock (Star Trek), Genderbending, Hand & Finger Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/pseuds/ictus
Summary: An away mission gone awry.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	compromised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Written for LittleRaven for the [In a Pear Tree](https://in-a-peartree.dreamwidth.org/) fest. Happy holidays! 
> 
> As always, thank you to asuralucier for the beta.

Uhura found it impossible that Spock was still talking.

“Furthermore, there appears to be a subspace disturbance that is interfering with the communication frequency, and I am yet unable to establish contact with the _Enterprise_ —”

“Spock.”

“—I am uncertain as to the cause of this disturbance, however I speculate it may be due to magnetic interference caused by our proximity to the planet’s southern pole—”

“Spock.”

“When we fail to report back by 1600 hours, it is likely that the _Enterprise_ crew will make several attempts at further contact before sending an away team within a period of—”

“ _Spock._ ”

Spock broke off abruptly. In the ensuing silence, Uhura marvelled at the fact that Spock was still cognisant enough to string full sentences together.

“Lieutenant,” Spock said patiently, and Uhura bristled at the use of her title. It seemed cruelly unfair that Spock could maintain such a façade of calmness while Uhura felt as though she was about to burst out of her skin. In fact, if it weren’t for the faint blush on Spock’s cheekbones and the tips of her ears, Uhura wouldn’t have known she was affected at all.

“Permission to speak freely, _Commander?_ ”

Spock responded to the emphasis on her rank with a slight quirk of her eyebrow. “Granted,” she said after a pause.

“I need you to fuck me.”

Spock coloured even further, her ears growing greener by the second. This close, Uhura could see her pupils dilate, could see the way her lips parted as if on a gasp. By Spock’s standards, she looked positively debauched.

Uhura continued. “You said it yourself: communications are out, and it’ll be hours before the _Enterprise_ even knows to rescue us. I swear, the second communications come back online, we’ll beam back to the ship. But for now, I need you to fuck me.”

“Lieut—” Uhura shot her a glare. Spock hastily reconsidered. “Nyota,” she said instead. “When you and I commenced a relationship of a personal nature, we agreed that we would not allow it to interfere with our capacities as Starfleet officers.”

“I know Spock, I was there.”

“Furthermore, you are clearly under the influence of a substance of unknown origin, which is causing an activation of the sympathetic nervous system in a manner that’s consistent with—”

“Yes?”

Spock stared down at the tricorder in her hands, as if willing it to provide her with answers. So far, scans had revealed that all of Uhura’s vitals were off—although Uhura didn’t need a scan to tell her that. Between her racing pulse and the way she was soaking through her underwear, there was no doubt that whatever was influencing her was only getting worse.

Spock opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t quite form the words. Uhura barely held back from rolling her eyes.

“Say it, Spock.”

Spock raised her eyes from the tricorder. “In a manner that’s consistent with sexual arousal.”

Just hearing Spock say the words aloud sent a frisson of heat through Uhura’s body. “That’s right,” Uhura said, drawing closer. “And when we started seeing each other, didn’t we agree that we wouldn’t let it interfere with our professional life, except in the instance of extenuating circumstances?”

“I fail to see how these are extenuating circumstances. You are affected—”

“Just me?”

Uhura closed the space between them, and pressed her hand just below Spock’s ribs. Even through two layers of fabric, Uhura could feel the thrum of Spock’s heart as it beat rapidly beneath her palm. Spock, usually cool to the touch, was burning like a furnace, the heat seeming to roll off her in waves. Uhura dropped her hand down by Spock’s side, her fingers almost touching Spock’s.

“Spock, be honest with me. You’re affected too.”

Spock glanced down at the tricorder once more, no doubt where it was displaying her own vitals. She swallowed hard. “Yes, I believe you are correct.”

At Spock’s words, Uhura pressed the tip of her index finger to Spock’s, the lightest of touches that would be almost imperceptible to a human. Spock gasped at the contact, the sound seeming excessive for how composed she usually was, and when Uhura ran the tip of her finger up the back of Spock’s hand, all of her resolve seemed to crumble at once.

Spock grabbed her hand tightly, with an urgency that spoke volumes of her desperation. Her free hand found its way to Uhura’s nape as she brought their mouths together, and all Uhura could think was, _fucking finally_. Uhura moaned into the kiss, giving into the feeling of Spock’s mouth hot and slick against hers. Uhura pulled fruitlessly at the fabric of Spock’s uniform, needing her closer but unable to say how.

Maybe Spock could feel that need tugging at the edge of their bond, or maybe she just felt the same, but Spock responded to that thought as if Uhura had vocalised it. Within seconds, Spock was running her hands down Uhura’s back and over the curve of her ass, pressing their bodies together. Then, between one breath and the next, Spock gripped Uhura’s thighs and hoisted her against the bark of a nearby tree, easily supporting her weight with only one hand. Uhura moaned at the display of strength and curled her legs around Spock’s waist, drawing her closer between her legs.

“Spock,” Uhura gasped. The bark of the tree was rough against her back but she didn’t care, not when Spock kept on kissing her like that, as if she was starved for it. Spock broke away to suck a bruise over Uhura’s pulse, roughly grabbing her jaw to hold her in place—as if Uhura could do anything _but_ surrender to Spock’s touch. The rough treatment was only getting Uhura hotter, and when Spock wrapped her ponytail around her hand and tugged, the sting of pain made Uhura’s cunt throb. Spock kept pulling on her hair until Uhura’s head was forced back, then left a trail of kisses down the column of her throat all the way down to her collarbone.

“Spock,” Uhura repeated, and this time it came out as a whine. Out of all the languages she spoke, countless lexicons and vocabularies, in this moment, Spock’s name seemed to be the only word her lips could form. That, and—

“Spock, _please._ ”

Spock growled a little at that, a deep sound from low in her throat; primal and animalistic, and the sexiest thing Uhura had ever heard. It seemed that speech was beyond her, and Uhura was close to finding herself in a similar position. Releasing Uhura’s ponytail, Spock let her hand trail down over her breasts, before finally pressing between Uhura’s legs.

Uhura hissed at the first press of fingers against her oversensitised cunt. Even through the soaked fabric of her underwear, the pressure was almost too much, but within seconds she found herself rocking into Spock’s touch, desperate for more. Spock, as if reading her mind, roughly shoved Uhura’s panties aside, barely hesitating before pressing two fingers inside her.

The relief was instantaneous.

Uhura groaned, letting her head fall back against the tree, overwhelmed with pleasure even as she clenched around Spock’s fingers. Spock let her head fall into the crook of Uhura’s neck, similarly overcome by the feeling of Uhura hot and tight around her fingers. Uhura stroked Spock’s hair, and for a long moment they stayed pressed together like that, breathing in tandem as the pleasure pooled between them.

Finally Spock drew back, but not before placing a kiss to the underside of Uhura’s jaw. Uhura ran her hands over Spock’s breasts, enjoying the way that her flush deepened as Uhura pinched her nipples through her dress.

“Nyota,” Spock gasped, and Uhura had never heard Spock sound like that before, her voice rough with desire. Even during their most fervent moments, Spock had always maintained her composure, and to see Spock stripped away to her primal instincts made Uhura wet in a way that had little to do with whatever alien substance was affecting her.

“Spock,” Uhura whispered, licking the tip Spock’s ear. Spock shuddered, and Uhura felt the shiver all the way down to Spock’s fingers where they were still buried inside her. “Spock, please don’t make me beg.”

“I would not,” Spock murmured against her lips, and began to withdraw her fingers.

Uhura swore loudly in Orion as Spock pulled out halfway, and then again in Klingon when she thrust back in. Within seconds she’d built up a frantic rhythm, crooking her fingers in a way that made Uhura whimper. The pleasure was building steadily, but Uhura didn’t miss the way that Spock was reaching her own peak as her sensitive fingers glided in and out of Uhura’s body. Uhura braced herself against the tree and tightened her grip on Spock’s waist, then drew Spock’s supporting hand off her thigh and up to her mouth. Spock’s eyes widened as Uhura brought Spock’s fingers to her lips, pausing only for a second before sliding them into her mouth.

Spock’s rhythm faltered. Uhura groaned in frustration, but it was worth it to watch Spock come undone, to watch her gasp as if the pleasure was too much to bear, to watch her shudder and shake as her orgasm overcame her.

No longer able to support Uhura’s weight, Spock eased her hand from between Uhura’s legs and lowered her onto the forest floor, then finally dropped to her knees before her. Spock was still breathing hard, the force of her orgasm leaving her boneless. Yet somehow through the haze of pleasure, she seemed to be aware that Uhura hadn’t come yet. As if guided by instinct, Spock pressed her face into Uhura’s crotch, making an uncoordinated effort to lift her skirt. It was an image that would have been humorous in any other context, but with desire burning through her veins, Uhura couldn’t stop herself from grabbing Spock’s hair and drawing her closer.

Uhura was on the point of lifting her skirt when something caught her eye from the forest floor: a tiny light, red and flashing. She squinted. The object seemed somehow familiar, some important.

At her feet, Spock had finally worked her skirt up over her hips and was tugging fruitlessly at the waistband of her underwear.

Uhura’s head was filling with static, a buzzing noise that seemed to be growing louder and louder. Except—except it didn’t _seem_ to be growing louder, because it was—

“Do you hear that?” Uhura asked.

Spock gave up trying to pull her underwear down and instead tore it at the seams. She was completely deaf to Uhura’s question.

Uhura tried again. “I think I hear—”

She broke off. The static was louder now, and between it, she could hear voices.

— _seems to be some subspace disturbance. It’s stabilised for the moment so we can beam you aboard—_

Uhura gasped. The communicator. The _Enterprise_. They needed to make it back to the ship. She frantically tried to grab Spock’s hair, tried to deter her; but her single-minded determination meant she was only focused on one thing.

“Spock,” Uhura said. “Spock, we have to—”

Spock ran her hand between Uhura’s legs. Uhura stifled a moan.

“Spock it’s the ship, we need to—”

Spock leaned in close and pressed her mouth to Uhura’s clit.

Uhura shuddered, helpless.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/scansionictus).


End file.
